


Friendship is an abstract concept

by Sevik



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Room, camping trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik
Summary: Sam and Taurik's road from friends to lovers(not finished - reup)
Relationships: Sam Lavelle/Taurik
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. First Month

It wasn’t terrible for a first month, really. They’d talked and had some lunch and then decided to have lunch twice a week. They even hung out after their respective shifts, sometimes opting for poker with Ogawa, who Sam still knew from the academy, and Ben from Ten Forward. Or it was just the two of them, spending an evening at the holodeck or doing whatever Sam had thought of that week.

He could tell Taurik was really trying to fit in and in the long run, that’s what got to him. Sam constantly felt like the other was the only one putting effort in this… thing, this budding friendship and that felt wrong.

Not for a lack of trying, Sam reminded himself. He’d offered to do something Taurik liked more often than not, something the other had brushed off easily, dismissing it, stating that to prefer any such activity over another was unnecessary. (But not illogical, hum?)

For this evening they’d agreed to try out a holodeck program of a 1930’s gambling den to prepare for their next shore leave but when it was time to go, Sam scratched his head and trailed behind a bit, having Taurik pause in the middle of the hallway.

“You know...”, Sam started, “- I’m not feeling it. It seemed like a really good idea last week but...” He shrugged and did his best to look somewhat downcast and miserable. For a moment the Vulcan looked like he was about to say something, but chose not to. What followed was a pensive pause, one which Sam had come to know by now (must be the culture thing – maybe Taurik was parsing what he’d said and interpreted it in what he thought would be the correct way. It was always fun to watch those gears working in the others head). “Do you oppose to the idea of the program or us visiting the holodeck altogether?”

Ah, a clarification was needed. “The holodeck – I mean, I don’t feel like going to the holodeck tonight.”

The Vulcan nodded. “Do you have something else in mind?” Because usually Sam was quick to come up with recreational activities.

“Not really.” He let that hang in the air for a moment before he asked “What would you like to do?”

“The holodeck seems like a logical choice.”

Sometimes, times like these, Sam wondered if Taurik was pulling his leg or if in moments like these, the other truly didn’t understand the whole point of the conversation. It was hard to tell, really, although he’d already gotten better at discerning the moods of the other. Quite possibly Taurik looked a little smug, so hey, maybe he was only kidding? “Sooo~ you want to go to the holodeck?”

“I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t go. The facility is reserved and we’re already on our way.”

Sam spied the little shift of weight from one leg to the other, indicating that something was up. He sighed theatrically before stepping just a bit closer. “Seeing no reason not to do something isn’t exactly the same as ‘doing what you like’, you see?”

“My vision is not obscured, Sam.” He held up a hand to indicate that there was more to come, seeing how his friend had already opened his mouth to comment on his choice of words when really, he had merely stated the truth. “Furthermore, as we have already established, picking one recreational activity over the other is unnecessary as they all serve the same purpose.”

“Well – yes. But, you see-know- you have to understand that-” He sighed again. “Alright. Let’s try a different approach: If you had this evening free to do … whatever. Anything. And it wouldn’t necessarily involve me or anyone else, say having company was not obligatory, what would you be doing?”

The Vulcan cast his eyes downward, then sideways, obviously mulling the question over. “I would continue reading professor Farnsworth’s article on -”

“No~!” Sam threw his hands in the air which had some passersbys shake their hand or stare at the odd pair. “Nothing work related!”

Taurik shut his mouth, looking almost offended. “You had not stated such.”

“I know…. I’m sorry. Look – “ Taurik raised an eyebrow as if to indicate that yes, he was looking, “I just don’t want you to think that I’m dragging you along, as if you have to come along. I want to give you the chance to pick the activity too, sometimes. It’s only fair!”

Now Taurik raised both eyebrows, a little surprised. “You wish to present an opportunity for equality as presented by the option of both of us being allowed to chose a recreational activity?”

Sam blinked, taking his own time to parse that sentence. “Yeah? … Yes. That’s what I meant.”

Taurik unclasped his hands behind his back only to fold them again in front of his chest. “I suggest next time you simply state so. It would have spared us valuable time - time better spent at aforementioned recreational activities.”

He huffed. “If you say so …” Sam moved to pat him on the shoulder, but thought better of it, as the others eyes followed the movement of his hand as if he could deflect its course by mere will (which, okay, he somehow had just there but -) Instead he simply walked past slowly, giving Taurik time to catch up.

“Am I correct in assuming we are resuming our initial course of action and are heading to the holodeck?” Taurik had caught up. The man was quick when he wanted to.

Letting out a quite chuckle he said: “Well, that’s where you wanted to go right?”

“It is the logical choice.”, the Vulcan agreed. But Sam saw him hesitate for a moment after. It was a tiny movement, easily to be missed if he hadn’t looked at his new friend that exact moment.

“… but?”

“You have suggested the holodeck so am I correct in presuming that if I were to suggest a different program, that would be acceptable?”

“Affirmative.”, Sam said with the most stoic face he could muster, which earned him a confused look from Taurik.

“That is not your usual vocabulary.”, he started. “Are you imitating my range of vocabulary in another attempt of friendly bickering in order to bond?”

“I might be.” He couldn’t keep the grin from his face and really, it was only fair to throw the other a bone.

“I understand. In that case I suggest you also imitate my logical way of thinking in order for us to pursue the program I had in mind.”

Sam regretted walking a half step in front of Taurik. He was sure there’d been a grin in that sentence somewhere and might also have been reflected on the other’s face, but the Vulcan was quick in covering it all up. By the time he looked back he appeared to be nothing but calm and collected. “Oh, really? What did you have in mind?” He also hadn’t missed how Taurik had gotten better at picking up basic communication patterns, such as building up tension or leaving room for other’s to ask in order to keep a conversation going. He saw the other nod slightly.

“A threedimensional puzzle game.”, he offered and didn’t the other sound pleased with himself?

“That’s – uhm – interesting? Why a puzzle?” Really, Sam wanted to know. Where did that come from? They’d never done anything like it.

“Because it stimulates three-dimensional thinking and is … entertaining … to solve. Furthermore it is an activity sought out by people from a wide variety of age groups and cultures.” Taurik deliberately glanced at Sam, he’d paid attention this time. But as soon as their eyes met, the Vulcan looked forward again.

He wasn’t really adverse to the idea of playing some puzzle games with Taurik. Sam doubted, though, that they’d be ‘enjoyable’ after the second or third puzzle. He’d seen the learning curve Taurik worked with - it was crazy. “Alright! Puzzles!”, he said eventually, not sounding all too convincing.

“You do not need to fake enthusiasm for my sake.”, he got reminded quickly as they passed another corner.

“What about my sake?”, he joked and made sure to let the other hear the chuckle. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Taurik slow down, so he turned to see the look at him, his head slightly tilted to the side.

“If you don’t wish to go, you only-”

“No!”, he said a bit louder than he’d initially intended. “Look, this is fine. I’m just – I don’t see the angle yet? I guess?” Sam rose his hands, imitating an artist that took measurements with his thumb.

That left Taurik furrow his brows just a bit more. Clearly he couldn’t follow his train of thought and could make less of the gesture. It reminded Sam how hard it actually could be for someone from another culture, hell, an entirely different planet, to be stranded on board a ship full of very expressive, very illogical humans. “I guess I didn’t know you liked puzzles. That’s all.” He sighed. “I wondered where that thought came from.”

Taurik made sure to take that half step to instigate the two of them to presume walking again and nodded once. “There are a number of pastimes I used to pursue during the academy and before that I have not found the time to pursue since I was assigned to the Enterprise. Would you like me to list them?”

Sam chuckled again. The other sounded so earnest, so sincere – about hobbies! “Sure! I’m interested. Can you list them alphabetically?” Damn he really needed to stop joking around Taurik like that.

Yet without missing a beat the Vulcan started: “Chess, hiking, puzzling – both logical and multidimensional and swimming.”

Sam huffed. “Wha- we never did any of these? We could have gone swimming all this time? Taurik!?”

The other looked … shocked? Taken aback? Definitely startled. “I was not aware this is of such importance to you.” Taurik visibly caught himself in a matter of a second. “As you are now aware of my pastime activities we can arrange a schedule of a variety of projects that work for both of us.”

“Projects?”, Sam asked, doubt heavy in his voice.

They’d reached the holodeck and, while Taurik typed in the ID of the program he’d had in mind, continued: “It has come to my attention three point 2 days ago that an unknown number of ensigns will participate in a swimming contest.” He turned a little to look at Sam. “If you are willing we could participate.”

Sam was beginning to see a pattern in his roommate and newfound friend. Not only was he interested in challenges and by extension contests, he would also rope his friends in. “Well, I don’t see why not. I’m a solid swimmer.”

“Solid?”, Taurik repeated and that’s what tipped Sam off that the other was kidding. “Is that not counter-productive to the act of swimming?”

Tonight was going to be fun, no matter what they’d be doing.


	2. Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It‘s fun for all the family when they get to go on a „field trip“. But Sam doesn‘t get along with kids. We‘ll see how it works out.   
> On a side-note and before you say anything: I actually like Wesley! :-)

“Stop fidgeting. Seriously.” Taurik had already checked his backpack thrice in the past five minutes while they were waiting for the rest of the newcomers to show up. The whole undertaking had been the senior staff’s idea. There’d been some kind of lottery to pick a handful of the newly made lieutenants and more senior officers to go on a field trip together. Given the location and duration, Sam mused, it seemed a lot more like a camping trip. He’d tried to get some information out of Counsellor Troi but that hadn’t worked out well. None of the younger lieutenants knew what awaited them down there. In all honesty, Ogawa was probably right. ‘What do you think?’, she’d said. ‘Some group-building exercises, a faked disaster and horror stories around a camp fire. Maybe a long hike? Isn’t that just your cup of tea?’

He sighed. Taurik fixed him with a pointed stare, then resolutely looked ahead. To think they’d both been drawn… what were the odds? He thought about voicing his question, but, well, Taurik WOULD come up with the odds. And he pretty much liked to leave it rethorical, really.

“I’m sorry.”, Sam said instead. “I guess I’m nervous, too.”

“I am not.” Taurik countered immediately.

Commander LaForge would be down there, too. Of course his friend was nervous! Personally, Sam was so glad Commander Riker wasn’t a part of it. He just hoped Taurik would loosen up a bit around his superior officer. He was aware that his Vulcan friend had a reputation amongst his fellow officers in engineering, and not a good one. “They probably just want to see how we’re handling things. Other officers, new situations… you know?”

At least Taurik had stopped checking his backpack. “I am aware that humans tend to mix social interactions with tests of another’s character and skills. Why one needs to mix these two I do not fully understand yet.” His tone implied that he didn’t want to, either, while his gaze was still trained on the transporter platform.

“Honestly, I think we’re lucky.” Taurik still didn’t deem him worthy of even a side glance. “At least we know each other. We’re not going to be alone.”

“It is safe to say, based on my past observations, that you do not have the best influence on my character or skills. I do not consider myself lucky.”

Sam was about to say something – something mean, mind you – when his brain helpfully suggested to take a closer look. Sure enough, the faintest hint of a smile was visible on the other’s face. “Nobody forces you to drink hot chocolate during poker, you know? That’s all you there.” He chuckled, then turned slightly when he heard the sound of the doors, swishing open. Would you look at that…

“Oh! I thought I’d be too late. Thanks for waiting up!” The young man smiled and waved and, upon seeing Taurik, nodded and respectively toned down the smile a bit.

“Hey, Crusher.” Sam didn’t like the boy overly much but he also didn’t hate him. To be fair, most of the negative feelings he picked up from others towards him seemed unjustified. The boy – young man – just looked like he still had lots of growing up to do. And Sam had never been good with kids.

“Wesley.”, Taurik said and slightly inclined his head.

Wait - what?

“Well, what are the odds?”, Crusher said. “At least one familiar face. Boy, am I glad!”

Sam could see Wesley fight and lose to keep his calmer demeanour. He just beamed again at Taurik who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Instead, he looked as if he was about to present Wesley with the odds when the younger man waved him off and, with another bout of excitement continued: “Geordie showed me what the two of you have been working on the past month! The readings are looking good!”

The rest of the conversation revolved around technology Sam had heard about but never really studied in detail. He tried to follow, but got lost soon. A glance towards Chief O’Brien confirmed that he, too, could only take educated guesses as to what they were talking about. Eventually he shrugged and let it go. It was good to see that Taurik got along with others, too, after all. Yet he hoped the rest of their little landing party would show up already.

They were beamed down in a small forest clearing, the bright blue sky wide open above them. Sam was so glad they’d chosen this planet. Everything reminded him about home. The high trees, the cold, fresh air, something that could be a bird letting out a high-pitched shriek in the air somewhere. He shivered a little at the cold, filling his lungs. Ah yes, the great wild yonder. He hoped someone had been foresighted enough to pack marshmallows because he hadn’t.

Sam spotted the senior officers standing around a campfire not too far away, seemingly engrossed in whatever their conversation was about while the rest of the camp was still stored away in boxes and crates. One tent had been set up which, Sam assumed, was their own. Of course they’d leave the majority of the work to the newcomers. (The perks of being in charge.)

“Ah, finally!” Counsellor Troi smiled and waved them over. There were other lieutenants and two ensigns Sam didn’t know yet all huddled together. Had they been sent down as peons, carrying around the heavier things? Or had there been a landing party that left before them? Curious.

“Welcome to Beta Umber V, ladies and gentlemen.”, Commander LaForge said, one arm spreading to indicate vaguely towards more trees. “And welcome to our fourth annual field trip. Now I know some of you might have never been camping so I’ll leave the explaining to...” He whipped out a PADD and went through a list, or so it looked like, and called “Anderson”.

Sam could identify her as an ensign by her stance alone. Had he been like this, too? She was very young and very cute, he noted, but also utterly lost. It took her some sentences to stop stuttering.

In the end it was worth it, because she’d clearly been camping before and once she’d gotten over the initial shock, was a captivating talker. “First – uhm – first order of business is setting up our respective tents before nightfall. We have some water here but, given that we’ll be spending three days down here, we might want to find more. Rations are looking good. We still need more firewood, though. And did anybody pack a guitar?” Most of the people present chuckled. She definitely had a way with people.

Anderson looked at Commander LaForge, waiting for him to signal her to stop, which he didnt. He merely stood there, an easy smile on his face and with his arms folded in front of his chest.

“So~ … maybe we could… form teams?”, she suggested and turned to the ensign on her right, a plea for help in her eyes.

“I know how to set up tents.”, he offered. “Anybody want to help me out?”

From there on people quickly left to do what they did best. It didn’t escape his attention that, once Taurik had opted to help collecting firewood, Crusher was quick to follow. He was surprised it bothered him as much as it did – but why? Maybe because, in this tiny world of his, he’d imagined he was Taurik’s only buddy? Sam happened to know a few engineering officers and ensigns from some past extracurricular activities at the academy. From what he’d gathered by their random expressions of condolecences once they knew he and ‘the Vulcan’ shared quarters, he’d always just assumed that his friend would have a rough time down in engineering – a rough time socialising, that is. Everything else the Vulcan probably had giftwrapped, signed and sealed in no time.

“Alright!”, Troi woke him from his self-induced contemplation. By the time they were all sitting around the campfire the sun was already setting. Anderson sat right next to him, looking into the flames. Had she tried to make conversation before? He might have missed it. “Thank you all very much. Thanks to your good work, we now have perfectly pitched tents, found a reliable water source and have enough firewood to last us for the entire trip.” She made sure to nod and smile at each group that had formed before, including everyone as best as she could.

“We’ve come up with a schedule for the three days we’ll be staying on this planet and, as some of you might have guessed, there will be some kind of – what did you call it, Geordie?” “-trial by fire-” “Yes, that. We’ve prepared a scavenger hunt for tomorrow and a variety of other activities to helps us get to know one another better.”

He couldn’t help the smile from spreading over his face. So Ogawa had been right after all. And to think they’d go for something as childish as a scavenger hunt… he hadn’t done one since he’d been eleven years old.

“Tonight we’d like you to talk a bit about yourself, maybe tell us a story about another camping trip?” Here she looked at Anderson and himself. He nodded vaguely, already filing away the incidents he definitely couldn’t tell but made him grin like a loon nonetheless.

Mr. Laforge spoke up: “But before we do that, we have to get the tent assignments done. It looks like it might rain and I want the backpacks in the tents asap.”. His own luggage had long been stowed away in the senior officers tent. The two of them exchanged possible scenarios, drawing straws or a randomizer was one of them, but when the chief of engineering commented that the groups from before seemed fairly even split, Sam found himself objecting strongly – in his head. Hell no! They couldn’t just put people Taurik didn’t know in his tent? He was a Vulcan! What if they ended up snoring or didn’t respect his privacy? What if they accidentally touched him? (Rude!) A quick glance towards his friend told him that the other didn’t seem to mind the idea but didn’t look comfortable with the whole situation, either.

“I think we should stick with a raffle. They get to spend more time with different people that way.”, Troi said and it didn’t seem like her friend stood any chance to argue that. She took his PADD and, from what Sam could make out, scanned the list that was on display. He saw the names being shuffled before she turned a little towards LaForge again, blocking his view.

He listened as most of the others were called and assigned to their tents. The first four people were assigned in pairs, and, when she said Taurik’s name, the Vulcan dutifully got up, picking up his bag in the process.

“Mr. Lavelle.”, Troi said.

“Yes, Ma’am?”, he immediately turned towards her again, looking up.

She halted and furrowed her brow, before she smiled again and pointed towards the tent. The tent he’d be sharing with Taurik. The tent that they’d been assigned to together. Their tent. He was such a dumbass!

“Yes! Of course, sorry.” He quickly got up himself, making a blind grab for his own bag before trotting after Taurik, who’d waited patiently and offered the slightest headshake once he drew closer. Sam mumbled a quick “Sorry!” under his breath. He barely registered some of the others chuckling. “I was just … thinking?” Taurik hummed next to him and spared him any further questions, but he kept a scrutinizing gaze trained on him for a while.

Once inside, they unpacked and readied their sleeping bags in companionable, blissful silence when suddenly, Taurik looked up and towards the tent’s entrance.

“Hey!”, Crusher poked his head inside. “There’s nine of us and it didn’t really work with the ‘splitting up in pairs-thing’ -”

Oh god no.

  
“- And they said I could pick. Is it alright if-”

No!

“- I bunk with you?” If Wesley didn’t have the most angelic smile in the universe Sam would have hated him right now. As it stood now he merely counted as a pest.

“You are welcome to share the tent with us, Wesley.” Taurik said, not even thinking Sam might have any objections. Not that he had. Not logical ones, anyway. 


	3. Field trip (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They‘re still 'camping'... This time we get to see what Taurik‘s doing.

Someone dared to wake him from his slumber during the night. He was disoriented for a moment, until he took in the clean, fresh air that couldn’t be replicated and the hard soil under him, only dampened somewhat by his camping mat and sleeping bag.

Right, they were still “camping”.

It had gotten really cold, he noted, as he took in another breath and looked around. Sam blinked, trying to make out shapes in the dark, when the person sitting (kneeling?) on his left spoke quietly: “Sam? Would you lend me one of your sweaters?” He noticed how Taurik had not said anything about him being cold and how this was something that had either kept him awake until now or had woken him up. 9 Sam was a good friend who knew better than to mention any of that. Instead he murmured a low “Sure.” as he untangled himself from his sleeping bag a bit to reach for his bag.

Once Sam had found it, Taurik accepted the sweater with a nod he could make out by now, followed by a “Thank you.”

“Eh, don’t mention it. Just – get some sleep.” He watched his friend putting on his sweater over his own clothes and disappear into the sleeping bag. Poor guy. Yesterday Sam had thought about swimming, figuring while the water might be cold it would still be tolerable… now it didn’t sound like such a good idea anymore. It was easy to forget that his friend was Vulcan sometimes.

Well, that wasn’t quite right. It’s not that Sam ever forgot his friend was an alien (to him) and a good little Vulcan at that. Sometimes, though, when he didn’t particularly think about it, he would forget about the details, as in what being a Vulcan meant, mentally and physically. To be honest he’d always found it odd how Vulcans and Humans looked so much alike. He didn’t blame himself for overlooking a thing or two in the long run. Sam found that focusing on the things they had in common had worked really well so far and he mused that this was what Taurik was doing, too.

He was glad and also a bit proud, to think that Taurik had asked for the sweater. Half a year ago his friend might not have asked for help of any kind, being as stubborn as he was.

“Is something troubling you?”, he heard Taurik ask in the same quiet voice as before. Sam could now see that the other had re-emerged a bit from the safe, warm cocoon that was his sleeping bag.

“No. Why?” It could look like it, he understood then, because he was still sitting up with his bag at his side, unmoving.

“Have you been thinking again?” The voice in the dark was heavy with the exactly right amount of concern that a Vulcan was allowed to show and that, to an outsider, might have sounded genuine.

But Sam wasn’t easily fooled anymore. He’d heard that joke and Taurik knew it. The human shoved his bag towards his friend who, still very much wrapped up in his sleeping bag, couldn’t react as fast as he would have liked.

Wesley chose this moment to wake up, most likely because Sam had just pushed Taurik in his very direction. “What are you doing?”

“I reserve my conclusion considering this situation until I have gathered more data.” Taurik shuffled away from Wesley to regain his personal space, his voice levelled again.

“Taurik-”, Sam started, because obviously his friend wasn’t going to be of much help here. “- was … just being his usual self really.”

“Yeah?” Wesley said, hesitatingly. “That doesn’t explain much, actually.”

“Nevermind.” They should probably keep it down, Sam figured. He had no idea what time it was but they’d been a bit louder than he would have liked and he wasn’t sure if the others were light sleepers. Also, he saw no reason why Wesley should know what Taurik being his usual self was like. Really, he was just sparing the boy the pain.

* * *

The next morning he woke being surprisingly comfortable. Taurik was aware they were still on this ‘field trip’ and that the planet was too cold for him to be considered an ideal camping spot. (But he hadn’t been asked and hadn’t had a reasonable way of opting out.) The reason for his comfort, he remembered, was that Sam had lent him one of his sweaters.

Although he had planned ahead and packed warm clothing, he had miscalculated the cold and its measurable impact on his sleeping habit. Next time he would come prepared.

Taurik sat up quietly, being used to wake before Sam. He reached for his PADD and checked the time. Likely his friend would not wake for another two hours and he did not wish to disrupt his sleep again. A glance in Wesley’s direction confirmed his suspicion, the other male, too, was still asleep. For a moment, he found himself at a loss as of what to do until they would wake up. He made up his mind quickly. Simply because they no longer were onboard the Enterprise, that didn’t mean he should not follow their usual morning routine.

First, he’d find a place to wash himself and then he’d proceed to prepare coffee for the both of them.

As he untangled himself from the sleeping bag he got a good look at the article of clothing Sam had given him the night before. The predominant colour was a dark blue with only one striking flaw in design: It had a once bright orange coloured fruit printed on the front under which faded out letters read the word ‘juicy’. (Was this type of fruit particularly juicy? Did it hold any remarkable cultural connotation he was not aware of?) Taurik had never seen Sam wear this article of clothing before and he made a mental note to inquire as to why he’d packed it for the trip. No matter the design, this article of clothing was very comfortable and if Sam decided he could keep it for a longer, definite amount of time (this morning, this trip, …) he would be grateful.

He stood and just as he was about to take it off, he was reminded again of the still fresh morning air. Maybe he could wear it just a bit longer? Sam did not need it right now – at least not for the next two hours. He could wear it until then, he decided, and exited the tent.

To think that it was cold inside, he now realized that he’d been gravely mistaken. Sharing a tent with two other people had logically resulted in a slightly warmer inside. (He longed to be back inside. Why had he agreed to come here?)

He knew these fractures of emotions stemmed from his discomfort caused by the cold. He also knew that he was able to control these emotions and that he could, if only he tried. Taurik concentrated for a moment and due to years of practice, mastered his discomfort and irritation with ease.

Taurik took his time washing his face and hands before he rekindled the fire to cook coffee. That part he’d researched ahead of their trip and was adequately prepared.

“Good morning, Taurik.”, said a quiet voice from one of the other tents. It was Counsellor Troi, who, by the looks of it, had just gotten up herself. “You’re up early?” She seemed not to mind to have woken at this hour herself, he judged by her warm smile and easy step.

Without her further defining what ‘early’ meant (Earlier than usual? Early in regards to the beginning of a particular shift onboard? Early as in relation to the planets own day-night-cycle?) and by the way she did not seem to mind him not answering immediately, he assumed that it had been an attempt to strike conversation. He also knew she likely expected him to participate. “Yes, it is still early. As Vulcans require less sleep-” She nodded, knowingly. “- I decided to be useful and prepare coffee while the others are still sleeping.” Small talk, he’d learned, heavily depended on repeating what the other person had said and converse about easily accessible or inferable information. Initially, he’d found the habit useless but as he gained more experience and insight, he understood this type of conversation served not the exchange of information, but the building of common ground and the establishment of a sense of mutuality.

“You drink coffee?”, she asked and sounded genuinely curious. Her eyes darted between him, sitting by the fire, and the makeshift bathroom they’d assembled. Shivering from the brisk air, she opted for the fire, as its first sparks began to fly from tiny flames.

“I drink one cup in the morning and occasionally another in Ten Forward.” If she wanted more statistical information on his caffeine input, he was certain she would inquire. The fire would still need another 27-30 minutes in order to fully rekindle under these conditions. In addition, he calculated that, given the nature of the old-fashioned kettle they’d brought along (Instead of a standard issue Federation kettle.), getting water to boil would take longer than expected. Sam would not wake for another hour in the least. He was in no particular hurry.

Counsellor Troi rubbed her hands and held them against the meager fire in a futile attempt to warm herself. While Taurik had been preoccupied with his calculations concerning coffee, he had caught her glancing in his direction several times. “That’s a nice … sweater, right? Is it Lavelle’s?”, she asked eventually.

More small talk. “Yes. He allowed me to have it.” He decided not to state the still unsure duration of this offer as it was unnecessary.

“That’s very kind of him.”, she said and something about her tone had him turn slightly to look at her more openly, in case he’d missed certain non-verbal indicators. If there had been any, they were gone by the time he looked for them. She seemed as friendly and open as ever.

Suddenly he was reminded of the entrance examination, the first and only session he’d had with her so far. The look on her face was strikingly similar. Was she examining him? Or was she hoping to gain information about Sam? He was aware that this was a habit in some species. “Sam has proven to be a reliable and gracious friend.”, he opted to say, speaking nothing but the truth.

Her smile grew a little. “Yes. He is a good man.” Troi stretched and breathed in the fresh air again when she turned a little towards him herself. “Is everything alright? You look a little tense.”

“I am adequate.”, he answered, which, again, was nothing but the truth. She chuckled and Taurik chose not to feel the slight bruise to his ego at not being taken seriously.

“Could you forget for a moment that I am the ship’s counsellor and just talk to me? As if I was any other person?”

In return, Taurik opted to try his very best to take her suggestion serious and treat it as the valuable input in their conversation it might be. Yeah, that didn’t work. “The moment I forgot who you are and treat you as any other person I would have to report to sickbay, Counsellor.” Actually, someone else would have to report him. He likely would not realize his mistake, then.

Troi only laughed at that and Taurik, for the split second he’d been caught off-guard, felt bad. Not because she’d again showed humor in the light of their conversation, but because he had, somehow, anticipated that she might be angry at his remark. He had wanted to hurt her. Why?

“I’m sorry.”, she said once she’d calmed down. “I guess I had that coming.”

Had she?

“Nothing about this must be easy for you.”, she started. “A cold planet, so many people you’ve never met before and to not know what’s going on. And then there’s me, in the early morning, already pestering you and you didn’t even have your coffee yet.” The counsellor looked like someone who knew what that was like and Taurik was reminded that she, too, was not human.

Sometimes it was easy to forget. She certainly behaved and looked very much like a human to him. And despite everything, she smiled again.

He could have shared many thoughts and insights, could have reminisced with her about the various situations when one realized just how alien it all was and talked about the difficulties he’d encountered during his days at the academy and onboard the Enterprise.

“The sweater helps.”, he said instead. That had her chuckling again and Taurik didn’t mind that reaction at all this time.


	4. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is hard and blue is not Taurik‘s favoured color, or so it seems, based on his closet. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I‘m sorry! But I didn‘t want to drag any of it out just for a few more words. I hope you like it anyway. :-)

The field trip was over way too fast. The masters of the scavenger hunt had been Anderson and Murray while Wesley and himself had finished last. Sam had no one to blame, really, they’d both tried their best. While young Mr. Crusher certainly was the smarter one of the two, Sam was the one that had been camping the most. They just never found common ground when it came to directions. The mood had carried over way after the trip, so much so that not only Commander Troi had asked about it, but also Taurik, once they’d returned back to their quarters.

“The problem was that there was no real problem. We just both couldn’t decide where to go next.”, he said as he unloaded his worn clothes into the laundry basket. “I talked to Anderson after – turns out they’d taken an almost identical route.” Sam sighed and meant it. Whenever one of them had said ‘right’, the other had known it to be ‘left’ and they’d both talked about it, reasonably, mind you, until they’d fallen behind too far to care anymore.

“I was surprised to see you had not taken the lead.” he heard Taurik comment from behind. The Vulcan was holding a handful of worn clothes of his own, albeit neatly folded, in his hands and was patiently waiting for him to clear the way.

“What do you mean?”, he asked with an edge to his voice he didn’t meant to throw in. Honestly, he’d expected to be the boss in that duo as well. Turned out he didn’t know what to do with the little guy. Or rather: About the little guy. Wesley had grated on his nerves, sure, but Sam was aware part of it was his own fault.

With a slight tilt of his head, Taurik explained: “You are older than Wesley, familiar with this particular game and you are his senior officer.” It sounded perfectly reasonable. (Of course it did.)

Sam fished for a bit of clothing in his bag, savouring the last throw as he hurled it in with the rest of it. “That wasn’t about age or rank. The boy had great arguments. He’s really clever. And observant!” How could he explain to an alien what had transpired between the two if he himself had no idea. Grabbing his bag he took a half step back to make way for the Vulcan, mindful of each other’s personal space.

“Wesley is a young man, like you.”, he was reminded as Taurik stepped closer. “Am I correct in assuming his intelligence had you doubting your own decisions?”

Sam watched as Taurik put the folded clothes on top of his own messy heap. Who even folded dirty clothes? That made no sense. It was illogical. He filed that particular piece of information under ‘blackmail material’. One day he might need it. “I wasn’t intimidated or anything, if that’s what you mean, by his intelligence, you know.” Which, even to his own ears, sounded entirely too defensive. “It was really… so weird. The whole situation… it was very surreal.”

Taurik paused and looked at him for what might have been five solid seconds, before he continued to unpack and finally closed the lid of the laundry basked without saying another word.

“All I’m saying is that you needed to have been there to understand what I am talking about.” Sam watched how his friend grabbed his bag and went to his bed, storing it in a compartment below. Had he said something wrong? “It was really weird.”, he tried again, not sure if he even wanted Taurik to comment further or what reaction he was hoping for.

“Sam.”, the Vulcan finally said. Taurik stood, facing him with his hands behind his back. “It is a statistical improbability that you will always meet people who share sufficient personality traits and similar past life experiences for you to establish a satisfactory working relationship with, starting from the first joint project.” He didn’t know what to say to that. Had his friend just told him to ‘let it go’, really? “If this issue continues to worry you,”, the other continued, “I suggest you seek out Wesley and experiment with different scenarios to establish whether or not this has been a singular experience.”

Sam dropped his own bag in front of his bed. “I just told you that it has been one of the weirdest experiences in my life and you’re telling me to go and do that thing again?” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice like that. He really should have let it go.

Taurik furrowed his brows. “No. I am telling you to … do other things with Wesley.”

“Oh, please, don’t baby-talk to me.” Sam held up his hands in defense of whatever he felt was being attacked right now. “There’s no need for that. I got you.”

The Vulcan raised one brow, indicating that no, clearly the other hadn’t. “You are behaving irrationally. Are you still tired?” “I don’t need to take a nap!” With one last, exasperated sigh he turned and left, regretting his decision to even bring the topic up in the first place.

They hadn’t seen each other for the rest of the day. Sam had busied himself meeting up with older acquaintances and had been all over the ship, steering dangerously close to engineering twice. By the end of the day he felt his feet heavy from the trip and the additional walking. Why had he thought that to be a good idea again?

Ah, yes, because the long walk had cleared his head and although he was even more tired than before he left, he felt genuinely better. Sam really needed to apologize to Taurik. He’d let his own trouble with Crusher get the better of him and his friend, likely, only had tried to help in his own way by offering different viewpoints.

They really had come a long way, Sam mused, from Taurik’s initial reluctance to even accept the proposal of a friendship to actively seeking to improve the others mood and being supportive. At least, that’s how Sam viewed the latest incident now.

His apology died on his lips as he entered and found their quarters darkened. “Lights, 20 percent.”, he ordered and the computer obeyed. The Vulcan’s usual meditating spot on the floor was empty, as was his bed, which didn’t appear to have been touched at all. Wasn’t Taurik assigned for an early shift tomorrow?, Sam wondered. He should be in bed or at least meditating by now, as per demand of his schedule. “Looks like I’m not the only one that fled.”

Sam still had time. He wasn’t scheduled for anything in the early hours tomorrow and even though he was tired, he felt like he needed to do something - needed to do something right. The signal of his PADD, resting next to his pillow on the bed, was flashing. He picked it up and it sprang to life. There were a variety of new messages, but the latest one was an automatic notification from laundry about their washed and dried clothes being ready with reacquisition still pending, or so it seemed.

He could at least get their clothes, he figured, and maybe put them in their closets, if he was still feeling generous later. Sam chuckled to himself as he left. Yeah, he probably should. But the Vulcan had looked mortified the last time Sam had tried to be helpful. Taurik might not have said a word as he’d watched him place the last articles of clothing into his closet, but by the look on his face alone he’d known the horrible atrocities this human had committed upon innocent and wellsorted 15 clothes. Maybe he could place them on Taurik’s bed, let the other sort them in on his own?

In the end he decided to leave Taurik’s clothes in the basket. From what he could tell about his friend, sorting was something he genuinely enjoyed and far was it to deprive him of that. Sam’s eyes landed on a blue piece of cloth, further down the pile of folded clothes. He put his own sweatshirts and pullovers away – most of the laundry had been from the camping trip after all – to finally spot the once bright orange print as well. Taurik had actually worn that sweater for the rest of the trip and had looked comfortable doing so around the others, too, once the initial novelty had worn off. ‘You know what?’, his brain seemed to say, with a grin on its non-existent face.

Sam immediately knew what he had to do.

He took the basket with its remaining clothes and started putting Taurik’s clothes in his closet. He shouldn’t be doing it, but he had to, in order for it to work. So he diligently piled his friend’s clothes on top of the rest, wherever he figured they belonged, doing his very best to not disturb the universal Vulcan harmony. (Was there a color coding in there somewhere? It did look better than Sam’s closet. Then again, he had much more colorful clothes.) To put the figurative cherry on top, he angled that sweater just on top a heap of clothes of what looked like other warm clothing. Sam really had no idea what those looked like unfolded. He seldom saw Taurik wear any of these when off-duty.

He took a step back to admire his work. There was no way Taurik could miss it or misunderstand the intention behind it. The deed was done. The sweater was with Taurik’s other clothes now. It had been assimilated. Resistance was futile. It was now Taurik’s and there was no way around it.

Sam felt too giddy for a man his age and too accomplished for what he’d just done. It was perfect.


	5. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam‘s outburst, Taurik hasn‘t been home for quite a while. As Sam begins to wonder more and more, Ogawa comes to bring him news - not necessarily good ones.

By the end of the next day Sam was more than a little worried. He hadn’t heard anything from Taurik over the course of another day. Only after checking his schedule he knew that the Vulcan was on a double shift and currently pending for a third. Double shifts were nothing unusual, but triple? That was excessive, even for Taurik.

Later that evening, someone rung the doorbell.

“Hey.” It was Ogawa. She looked tired.

“Hey! Is everything alright?” She shook her heard briefly and composed herself almost immediately.

“Could be better. I figured I could get Taurik’s PADD while he’s at the infirmary. You know how he gets when he’s bored.”

Sam hadn’t moved, neither to fetch the PADD nor to make way for her to enter, confusion written over his face. “Infirmary? What happened?”

She blinked, taking a second. “You haven’t heard about the plasma leaks?”

“No!” In the blink of an eye, his head was spinning. Why hadn’t he heard about those plasma leaks? Was Taurik injured? Of course he was, why else would he be in the infirmary?

She hesitated visibly, no doubt wondering how that could have happened as well. “I thought he’d have you contacted by now.”

“Well,...” Sam didn’t know where to start. Did Taurik not want him to know? He hadn’t messed up that bad, right? There had to be another explanation. “I’m not family. And I’m not in engineering. We’re just roommates. I’m sure there’s other people he’d contact first. And only if it’s really serious, I mean.” He could see that Ogawa was about to protest, but he quickly turned away, about to flee into their quarters. “Wait a second, I’ll get the PADD.” True enough, seconds later he returned, the PADD in an already outstretched hand, ready to hand it over.

“The patients aren’t cleared to receive visitors yet.”, she started and took the PADD from him. “But if you want to come along I think I could make up an excuse?” It wouldn’t have been the first time. Her and Beverly had gotten really close as of late.

He wanted to shake his head but couldn’t, say that he didn’t have to. But he wanted to set things right. “How is he? Would it really be okay if I came along?” There’d never been an incident like this. The last time one of them had been injured, the other had swiftly followed, resulting with both of them suspended from work for a minimum of three days.

Thankfully Ogawa had a smile on her lips and sighed. “Lt. Selar had to threaten him with a day off if he didn’t stop writing reports and get some rest.”

“Wow. I am shocked.”, he said, mockingly. “She’s brutal.” He let out a small laugh. It felt good.

“They’re both stubborn that way.” She moved aside and let Sam follow her. “I learn a lot about dealing with Vulcan patients from her.” Once inside the lift she handed him the PADD back with another small smile.

“I didn’t hear about the accident at all, though. What happened?” He quickly checked Taurik’s PADD out of habit, as he would his own. It was all in Vulcan, but he’d been told by Taurik what indicated new messages and how the urgent ones were marked. Nothing important seemed to be up, so he switched back to standby. Sam looked up, waiting for an answer from Ogawa, when he noticed her wide eyes. “So?”

“Do you always check other people’s personal PADDs?”

Oh. That. “He said I could.” And he quickly added: “He can check mine, too. It’s because if – when – double shifts, you know?”

She shook her head.

“One time, my mother called and I have all my family calls marked as urgent. My PADD was flashing and I was in the middle of a double shift. Taurik picked it up, saw that it was my mother – he knows her – and they talked. My dog had died.” Sam saw that Ogawa was beginning to understand. “And so, in return, because he knows that, technically, he was looking into intimate family business, he offered that I could do the same. So me checking his PADD is fine.”

“If you say so.” She had a knowing smile on her face, one that Sam didn’t like at all. “It’s still a little weird.”

“Yeah. If you think about it.” But he didn’t. He hadn’t thought about that in a long time.

“Speaking of weird...”

‘Oh no.’

“I thought you wanted to have your own quarters once you become lieutenant? What happened to that?”

He sighed. Jax had happened. After his promotion, one he to this day questioned, and after the funeral, he’d simply longed for some peace and quiet. Taurik was good at both and, for the sake of keeping at least some things constant, they somehow had mutually, silently agreed not to move.

At least, that’s how he viewed it. They hadn’t really talked about it after all. “But then I’d have to move all my things.”

“Mark them for transport, you mean” She crossed her arms and grinned on.

“Yeah. And I’d have to pack them first. I really don’t have the time for that.” He was grasping for very thin, old straws here. Easily flammable. Sam was glad she toned it down a bit after they’d left the lift.

“I heard that you can now apply for larger quarters with a friend as well, not just families anymore. Appearently there aren’t nearly as many families on board as plan ned.” She waved at Lt. Selar, who passed them.

They walked the corridor in silence after that with Sam still mulling over that new possibility. There was another budding thought, a question, more or less: Why hadn’t he moved, really? Sure, things had been comfortable and he’d gotten used to the coffee in the morning, but...

Dr. Crusher greeted them in sickbay. “Good timing. I’ve just cleared them for visits.”, she said, adressing Ogawa, mostly, then threw him a questioning glance before realization dawned. “I know how it sounds but – please don’t wake Taurik. I’ve just gotten him to sleep after three hours.”

Sam laughed briefly at that. “I’ll just place his PADD where he can reach it, if that’s alright?”

“Only if it’s not work-related.”, Dr. Crusher said and he was surprised at the promise of pain underlying that statement if he dared affirming her suspicion. Were all doctors like this?

“Oh no, that’s his personal PADD.”, Ogawa interjected, then asked her superior officer what her tasks were for today. Sam decided not to inform the good doctor that Taurik’s personal PADD contained lots of data concerning his personal engineering projects.

He walked away quietly, Taurik’s PADD suddenly weighing a lot more than before. It was easy spotting the Vulcan among the other patients. Some were still up, others were currently being treated. His friend’s bowl cut and dark, glossy hair made him stick out, as well as his rigid posture, even in sleep.

Sam figured the other would be fast asleep and nonetheless approached him as quietly as possible. The nightstand next to the Vulcan was, of course, sorted orderly and he could spot three different PADDs, all work-related, as far as he could tell. He’d been busy despite being threatened with a day off. What a rebel!

When he glanced over to his friend, the other’s eyes were open and he’d raised an eyebrow.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”, Sam whispered, mindful of Dr. Crusher and Ogawa who were still pretty close.

“I was meditating.” Taurik’s voice sounded different, possibly a little rougher.

“Meditating is not sleeping.”. He couldn’t help but grin.

“The sensors would tell you otherwise.” There was a gleam in his eyes, betraying the usual calm Vulcan demeanor.

Sam gasped theatrically and not as quiet as he wanted to. “Are you being a bad boy?”

“I’m not a boy.” Taurik’s eyes travelled to Sam’s hand, registering the PADD for the first time. Sam was taken aback at what he could read in his friend’s eyes at the moment. Whatever had happened during that accident, it had clearly left him shaken. Taurik was still expressing barely any emotion, but to him, it was like reading an open book. The moment his friends eyes had landed on his PADD he could clearly see the worry.

“It’s all good. There’s no news – good or bad. Ogawa figured you might want to have this, though. Said you might be bored.”

“Ha.” - Yes - “Good thinking. Thank you.” Sam was about to place it on the nightstand, when a moment later Taurik motioned for him to give it to him instead. He wasn’t sure if he saw Taurik’s hand shaking as he took it.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble when Dr. Crusher finds out you’re not sleeping.” He’d adopted a joking tone, for the sake of both of them. His friend clearly was in dire need of rest. Maybe he should leave?

The Vulcan shook his head slightly. “Illogical. Only I will be to blame as I have not slept and thus you have not woken me.”

“You’re a good friend.” The warmth he put into those words surprised even himself.

Taurik, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. After a brief check of his personal PADD he let it rest on his chest again, looking up. “I had a good teacher.”

Something was wrong. Or very right. Sam wasn’t sure anymore. But he knew there was still something to be said: “No, you had a terrible teacher. I’m sorry and I apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten angry like that. I was an idiot.” That got him a slight nod from the Vulcan. “You were very emotional.” It didn’t sound like an insult or an actual reprimand but it wasn’t bare of emotion either. “Yes, very.” Sam grinned and he felt better than he had in a long time. “You’re human.”, Taurik started and took a bit of a breath. “Humans need to release their emotions in order to be healthy. I admit that your outburst had left me confused for a brief time as, in general, you refrain from directing these outbursts at me, but I understand that you, once you’d calmed down, would come to the same conclusion as I – that you didn’t mean to offend and that you’re sorry.” As he took another, deeper breath, Sam wondered what it was like inside a Vulcan’s mind. “I wanted to give you the time you needed to come to that conclusion yourself.”

That had him laugh quietly. “And you couldn’t tell me that earlier?”

“How else will you learn?” Taurik finished, a bit more pointedly than necessary, strictly speaking.


	6. Personal space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There‘s a revelation that Sam and Taurik are having and then there‘s one for each.

After Dr. Crusher found out Taurik had in fact not been sleeping he‘d been sentenced to two additional days of rest – plus another extra 36 hours in medbay beforehand. Sam had been banned from the infirmary altogether, leaving Ogawa with an apologizing shrug and Taurik with a pitiful look. Poor guy. 

To say Sam was grateful when Taurik was back in their quarters was an understatement. He‘d returned from infirmary some time during Sam‘s shift and had settled back in just fine. His bed had been repurposed into a makeshift temporary storage for cogs, screws, bolts, a variety of tools and other components he was sure he‘d seen before but couldn‘t name anymore. Where had the Vulcan gotten all of those? The tools, he could tell, weren‘t replicated like – presumably – the rest of the arrangement, but seriously? How long had it taken him? 

„Far be it form me to tell you but, Taurik, this looks a lot like work.“ Which, of course, the Vulcan was banned from.

„I am building a model.“, Taurik said and turned a little from their desk, which he also occupied. „It is a hobby, not work. As a hobby, it helps me relax and be more at ease and thus aids my recovery.“ 

Someone was prepared, Sam thought amused, and took another look at the entirety of their quarters that now resembled more of a workshop than ever. At least Taurik looked content, the way he already worked on another part. On the plus side the Vulcan had left enough room to still walk around safely and hadn‘t put anything on Sam‘s bed or even near it. Still, Sam sighed and uttered: „We need bigger quarters.“ He knew, deep down, that his friend had wanted to spend more time on personal projects such as this. Usually the common workshops were reserved for joint projects of other engineering personel, leaving the Vulcan with limited options. An extra room or really just more space would do him well. As his eyes landed on the other‘s bed he wondered if Taurik planned to remove all the parts every time he‘d sleep or if he planned on not sleeping at all. 

„You‘d have more space, maybe enough to have a workshop of your own?“ Out of the corner of his eyes he caught Taurik looking at him, but found him averting his eyes once Sam turned to him again, focusing on what was in his hands rather than his friend. Curious. „I know Starfleet doesn‘t technically allow you to build all the things you showed me but… Who knows?“

His friend offered him nothing but silence and the occasional whirring noise of one of his tools, which left Sam worried. Well, he thought to himself as he realized what an enormous idiot he was being, here‘s to me talking before thinking again. He‘d wanted to bring up the topic of their living arrangement another time and not like this. What must he sound like? 

„The idea of my own workshop is appealing.“, he heard the Vulcan say monotonously after which he carefully laid down his tool and laid the part he‘d been working on next to another. Placing his hands on the table he pushed the chair back slightly, now turning to really look at Sam. „If it is alright with you I could arrange for new quarters for each of us? I have already been approached by two members of the staff and, thus far, have not had a decisive answer at hand.“

„What? When?“, he blurted, his mind already preoccupied with damage control. Taurik inclined his head a little, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‚Really? That‘s what you want to focus on?‘ - why yes, that was what he‘d rather focus on at the moment. None of the staff had approached him so far, after all. 

„I do not recall their names, but I was first approached a week after our promotion -“

„You know what?“, Sam started louder than he had intended, but calmed himself immediately afterwards. It would do no one good if he lost his temper again and it would bring across a message he didn‘t want to send. „That‘s not really important.“ 

The Vulcan nodded. „No, it is not.“ Sam hated it when Taurik shut down like that, when he didn‘t even throw the other a bone as to what was going on. Was the other being defensive, retreating so he didn‘t get hurt? Or was he maybe trying to stay calm – but really wasn‘t? 

He took a breath, preparing for a longer… speech? No, he really didn‘t know what to say about that topic. Maybe he should have prepared something beforehand, thought things out. But he hadn‘t. Sam noticed how Taurik let him have his moment, catching up with his own thoughts and feelings. „Is that what you want?“, he asked his friend, trying to keep the question as bare of emotion as possible. „Do you want to move?“ 

Taurik furrowed his brow at that and Sam saw that he‘d broken through just a bit. „Yes and no.“, he heard him say. 

„Elaborate.“, he countered, grinning, because that was one of the words he‘d picked up early on and loved to use against him. And, most of all, he knew that Taurik knew. It never ceased to amaze him how obvious it was when his friend opened up again, when he chose to let others on on what he was thinking. It was clearly visible in the relaxation of his shoulders, the inclanation of his head and virtually everything that went on around and inside his eyes. Whatever person had said that Vulcan‘s had no feelings or no moods clearly hadn‘t spent a lot of time with them. 

He caught Taurik exhaling a bit too much. „I do not wish to move into seperate quarters. I find our current living arrangement satisfactory.“ The Vulcan seemed to play it safe, Sam thought, only to blink at the choice of words afterwards. Not acceptable, not adequate – but satisfactory? „Nonetheless I would not be opposed to having more space available, as you had just stated yourself and for the reason you have given.“ Taurik nodded slightly to Sam at that last sentence. „I was under the impression you wished to have your own quarters after your promotion, yet you haven‘t undertaken any steps in acquiring them, despite multiple announcements.“ 

Sam nodded, motioning for Taurik to go on. From experience he understood there might be more to come. 

After a brief pause, he asked: „Why?“, almost friendly curiosity written plainly on his face. 

„I‘m not quite sure myself.“, he shrugged a bit. „Multiple reasons, I guess.

„I am interested in hearing them.“ Taurik hadn‘t moved from his spot at the desk while Sam still stood close to the entrance. Only now the human allowed himself to take a step closer to the wall on his right, leaning on. He felt the Vulcan‘s eyes on him all the while. 

„You could have asked that a long time ago. It‘s been over a year.“, he said, purposefully on the verge of joking. Maybe he should stick to discussing what they‘d do about their quarters instead of dwelling on yesterday‘s news, no matter how relevant they might still be.

„As you could have brought up whatever it is specifically that troubles you about the idea of us coninuing to share quarters.

„I thought you wouldn‘t want to.“ It was the first reason that came to his mind. Fearing that Taurik might want to move and was only staying for his sake… But he‘d said ‚satisfactory‘? 

Taurik raised his brows. „I have never stated such.“

„True.“, he said and that earned him another eyebrow from Taurik because, why yes, why would a Vulcan lie? 

„If I have done anything to lead you to believe that-“ 

Sam tried to stand straight again, raising one hand in defense. „No, not at all!“

„You are making no sense.“ Taurik concluded, sounding a lot like himself again. „Maybe we should focus on the most pressing problem? We both wish to continue sharing quarters, but our current quarters are to small. The solution would be to apply for bigger accomodations together.“ 

„Which is possible, by the way, for friends now. Ogawa mentioned new regulations.“ For a second Sam had thought bringing up his conversation with Ogawa and how they could, as friends, apply for bigger quarters now as well, was a good idea. There was something in Taurik‘s eyes that had him doubt he‘d chosen the right thing to say. 

He saw his friend hesitate, then continue: „That is fortunate. As I have stated before I am free to take care of this.“ Taurik picked up his tool again, already turning away.

Sam took a step forward and put his hand on Taurik‘s shoulder. „Thank you.“ He kept the contact purposefully brief and, as he stood closer, was very aware that this was a first. Vulcan‘s really were warmer than humans or maybe it was just his imagination?

„You‘re welcome.“, Taurik said, quieter than usual, but didn‘t look up. In fact, the Vulcan didn‘t react much at all. 

He stepped back again, giving the other space to breathe, figuratively, and noticed that he hadn‘t picked up his work. „I‘m sorry if I just-“ 

„I was not expecting it. You did not intrude.“ Taurik sounded flustered and Sam felt a bit guilty.

He saw his friend turn his head slightly, as if to say more or merely to look at him, but almost jerked his head back around. He really shouldn‘t have touched him. Even if Taurik was not going to admit it – pride and all – he still should have been more mindful. 

„Alright.“, he said, instead of apologizing for naught for a second time. „The others were asking for poker tonight? But...“ He pointedly looked at the state of their quarters. They‘d never had a lot of space in here but sometimes they managed to entertain their small group of friends in their quarters. Today was not one of these days. 

Obviously glad Sam had changed the topic, the Vulcan continued working on his project and nodded. „We will have to check the common rooms for open slots.“ 

„I‘m on it.“ Sam went for the PADD on his bed. He checked the common rooms and found some of them still unreserved. As he messaged Ogawa and her soon-to-be husband, he imagined he could still feel the other‘s warmth on it. He wondered when that would stop.


	7. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam‘s mother calls and Taurik is (unfortunate?) enough to walk into her line of view.

Taurik greatly appreciated their new quarters. He‘d set up his workspace in the smaller, adjectant bedroom, which they had agreed on would be a shared working area. The Vulcan mostly used his „desk“ to build and manufacture, sometimes repairing smaller things. Sam had set up his office area to Taurik‘s right, a smaller desk, kept neat and tidy at all times. Both of them had to undertake more administrative work nowadays, but Taurik didn‘t mind the work load. The vast majority was repetitive and easily finished. Evaluations, however, he still struggled with and often asked Sam about how to phrase or view certain behaviours. What he valued most, he admitted to himself, even allowed himself to take a bit of comfort in, were the quiet evenings when they‘d work almost side by side or when Sam joined him, simply to keep him company. They didn‘t talk much during those hours, but the other‘s presence was welcomed. He liked to think that it was the same for his human friend.

The term „friend“ still troubled him. No matter how often he foused on it during his meditation, he couldn‘t banish certain incidents from his mind and couldn‘t categorize them as anything else but attraction that had passed what friends should feel for each other. It might be a human thing.

Taurik reminded himself. Most humans were very tactile after an initial period of caution and Sam was quick in making friends. What he‘d initially interpreted as flirtatious behavior might have been nothing more but Sam being himself. He had observed similar behaviour in his friend towards others. 

Besides, wasn‘t it to be expected? They‘d shared quarters for so long now and confided in each other many truths he had never thought he would share with anybody besides his brother. Sam seemed to value his companionship as much as Taurik valued the other‘s. If Sam was a Vulcan, the level of intimacy they shared already might have passed off as a marriage. Humans and their openness and willingness to bond… That level of dedication and respect, of course it would invoke certain behaviours, wishes inside of Taurik. It was to be expected. 

As he put together another part for his miniature NX-01, he promised himself to focus more on it, pay more attention to what was happening inside instead of dedicating most of his attention to his work. He‘d already made it lieutenant this easily. There was no rush. He needed to sort, to finish this in a timely manner. If this attraction was to be expected, occuring almost logically, he could handle it. If only Sam didn‘t have the unique talent of surprising him. Speaking of which … 

They‘d talked about spending the „evening in“, as the other called it. But the human hadn‘t shown up yet. He was likely still talking with his mother. 

Taurik let his project rest for a bit, instead opting to drink a cup of tea and maybe see what was keeping Sam – just to make sure, of course. It was certainly not the main reason he entered their shared living room which really was their shared bedroom now. He caught Sam sitting on his bed, listening to his mother. He crossed the small distance to their replicator when, suddenly, he heard his name. 

„Oh! Taurik‘s here! Hello!“ 

„Yes mom.“, he heard Sam chuckle. „He lives here too.“ He thought Sam‘s tone indicated that this was a topic the two of them had talked about before and often. 

Taurik nodded in their direction, saying „Mrs. Lavelle.“ in greeting but wasn‘t sure it would carry over the distance. It might. She focused on his son immediately afterwards and the Vulcan typed in the code for spiced tea. When he turned around, he caught Sam glancing at him, then turning slightly to mouth ‚I‘ll be right with you.‘. Again, he nodded, appreciating his friend still having in mind their initial plans. Taurik did not get to retreat, however. 

„I talked with Vinny, you know. Taurik‘s invited, too!“

„What, really? It‘s okay?“. His friend had turned his head very fast, looking at his mother on the screen. He sounded genuinely surprised. Meanwhile Taurik had no idea what was going on.

„Invited to what?“, he asked, stepping closer, feeling the warmth of the cup seeping into his hands. 

Only turning to face him half way, he saw his friend open, then close his mouth for a moment, most likely to think over what he was going to say and how to phrase it. He needed that pause sometimes. His mother seemed to either not care, or not realize what was happening: „Christmas!“ 

„Vulcans do not celebrate Christmas.“, he said and for a split second he wondered why that word sounded important to his ears, still. He suddenly remembered a quiet talk him and Sam had shared not too long ago during an especially trying week, about how his friend was feeling lonely, almost isolated during Christmas, mostly because he was spending it with his family. The reason, illogical yet understandable, was that every member of his (big) family had already married and no one but himself attended the festive times alone.

„You‘re still invited to come join us.“, Sam said, facing away from his mother completely now, and Taurik saw a level of vulnerability he was not used to in his friend. 

He nodded slowly, despite being uncertain as to what he was getting himself into. But he was willing to take great risks to keep Sam safe – physically and emotionally. „Yet I am honoured-“, he heard himself say, „to have been invited. I look forward to attending your holy days and learn more about human culture, first hand.“ Sam grinned again, mouthing ‚nice save‘, but Taurik wasn‘t sure.

„Wonderful!“, he heard Mrs. Lavelle say, and turned his attention back to the screen. „I‘ll leave you two to it, then. Oh, and don‘t bother with presents, Taurik. You‘re not obligated to bring anything but yourself.“ She winked at him, waved at her son and ended the call. 

Now, he did consider himself more of an expert in Human-Vulcan interactions but this behaviour just now he could not place at all. „I am confused.“, he opted to say. „The wink indicated she might have been joking. But she asked for no presents. Yet I understand it is custom to bring presents to the household members you are invited to.“

„Nah.“, Sam said. „You‘re off the hook. You don‘t know my family and she knows you don‘t and she probably didn‘t want to put all of that on you. Giving gifts is a tricky thing.“ The human waved it off, even.

As if Taurik hadn‘t paid attention all the time his friend had told him about his family! „Your mother enjoys Shakespear, both written and on stage.“, he started, which had Sam stop as he was about to get off his bed. „Your father used to be an avid hockey player but due to several injuries he quit playing twelve-point-three years ago – not because he did not recover, but for the sake of your mother, who had urged him to stop playing. Instead they now visit the biggest plays together.“ 

„Okay?“, Sam chuckled and let himself sit down on the edge of the bed instead of getting up. He kept an amused grin on his face. 

„Your eldest sister works in an animal shelter and has personally taken in three dogs. She is fond of, as you put it, literally all animals. Your eldest brother-"

„Okay.“, he said, less amused.

„-collects old movies and TV-shows. He is a literary critic and so his pastime and occupation match well, in a way, as you said so yourself. Your second oldest sister has chosen a career as a cook and owns a successful restaurant in Vancouver. Her interests, beside her occupation-“ 

„Oh god.“

„- include opera and rugby. Your youngest brother has been recently wed and his wife has given birth to twins. You described him as a ‚loner‘ and ‚a quiet person‘ and fondly remembered the time you‘ve spent fishing.“

„You made your point.“ Was that defeat he heard?

„What point?“ Taurik blinked. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sam let out a long breath, bordering on a sigh.

„So what I‘m hearing...“ He finally stood, smoothing out the bedsheet just enough so it looked acceptable again. „… is that you want to help me buy Christmas presents.“ 

Taurik furrowed his brows, momentarily confused. „While I think the idea both acceptable and a fitting undertaking for the both of us, I‘d also like to point out that that was not at all what I have said.“ 

Now Sam really sighed, muttering ‚of course not‘ under his breath. „Alright. We‘ll see what we can do.


End file.
